One More Day
by 1band1dream1direction72310
Summary: this is about the guys reflecting on their relationships and what they would do if they had one more day with the girl they love. couples used are Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, Pipeo, and Jeyna
1. Chapter 1

**So this fanfic is made up of different couples reflecting on what would happen if they had one more day with eachother. All POV' s will be in the guy's point and it will show what they would do if they had one more day with their girlfriends, and it will also show how the girl died. After every chapter, I will have a short funeral chapter for every girl and it will show a speech the guy had written. This will only be a ten chapter story, two for each couple, and the following couples will be in this fanfic: Thalico(Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo), Percabeth(Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson), Tratie(Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner), Pipeo(Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez) and Jeyna(Jason Grace and Reyna)**

**Thalico's up first!**

Nico's POV

What would I do if I had one more day with the girl who I loved more than anything, and is now dead?

I would take Thalia to her tree, and show her the engraving saying NA+TG

I would take her to meet Percy and Annabeth's new daughter

I would let her drive my car, which she hates me for having

I would show her around New York, and show her all of the demigod memorials

I would take her into the underworld to see Luke

I would show her Luke's memorial in the Hermes cabin

I would let her ride my motorcycle, even though I'm terrified she might get hurt

I would take her to Los Angeles to see her mother's memorial

I would take her to the lake, and spend the entire day in a canoe looking up at the clouds

I would take her to climb on Zeus's fist, and talk her through it to help go up

I would teach her how to drive

I would tell her how incredibly beautiful she is, no matter how much she will argue and disagree

I would show her how much I care about her

I would tell her that I'm not going to leave her like everyone else in her life

I would tell her she's my best friend, no matter how much we fight

And... I would tell her I love her

But now I can't, because Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, sister, cousin, best friend, and a girl who was able to overcome anything and stay pure and amazing has committed suicide because she forgot how much she is loved, and never thought about how much she would be missed.

But now she's gone.

The girl I loved more than anything in the world is gone and she can't come back, and she will never know I love her


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's been what, like thirty minutes and I have like two reviews? AWESOMENESS! Also I would like to add another side note and say that it will be changed to 3 chapters to couple and it will go what they would do with one more day, funeral and speech, and visiting them in the underworld. And I would like to say that nico is the one that takes them to the underworld because he feels pity for them because he knows what it's like to lose someone he loves. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Thalico: part 2, the funeral**

**Nico's POV**

I look down at her dead body, and lay down one single dead red rose in her hand, along with the note I wrote her telling her how much I loved her** (the note is basically what I wrote in the last chapter)**. I walk over back to my seat in the front row of the church that was recently built for demigod funerals. Most people give me hugs and sympathy, but only my friends know that hugs and sympathy won't bring her back.

Eventually everyone files in and Chiron says the Greek prayers. I look over at everyone and see the gods trying hard not to cry, but Aphrodite, Artemis, and even Apollo shed a few tears, and I see Zeus's jaw clenched in an attempt not to cry. Surprisingly, I have yet to shed a tear, keeping my promise to not cry until they set fire to her body.

"And now for the parting words. Annabeth chase will be the first to speak, and it will continue from there." Chiron says standing in the back since he's in his half horse state.

Annabeth stands up, letting go of Percy's hand and stands at the podium, sniffing loudly and patting her eyes.

"Today we gather to say our goodbyes to a girl who deserved a better life than the one she got. She was brave, loyal, caring, and most importantly, an amazing best friend. She has risked her life for me numerous times, and I only wish I could have been able to say good bye. I always thought her best trait is her ability to live on through anything, because she's lost nearly everyone in her life, while watching all of us live our teenage years while she is still stuck in one spot for the rest of her life. She is without a doubt one of the most amazing people in the world, and I'm so grateful to have known her for over half my life. She will be dearly missed." Annabeth sniffs once, then walks off to Percy and burst into tears in his shoulder.

The rest of the speeches pass by, and before I know it it's my turn. I walk up and pull the speech I prepared out of my pocket. I take a deep breath and begin "I've known Thalia grace my entire demigod life, and as unpredictable as she could be, I could always somehow know her next move, like how she took that statue of Hera during the war. Although, this was truly unpredictable. I was one of the only people who knew her entire back story. I knew from the first time I laid eyes on her, that I loved her. She of course was way out of my league, but what surprised me is that she quit the hunters. That I didn't see coming. The day she died, she actually asked me what I would do if she died. I replied that I would have yet another person walk out of my life. And now she has, and now she will never know how much I loved her." I say. I walk off the stage back to my seat. Next to me, Zeus awkwardly coughs and pats my shoulder.

The rest of the funeral is a blur, and I look up to her burning coffin and throw in my/her skull necklace that she used to continuously steal from me.

After the funeral when everyone was going to the dinner service afterwards, I sit in the shade of her tree, looking at the engraving I placed when I was twelve and had a little super star crush on her.

Then, from the shadows a white scintillating mist appeared and it took the form of a familiar person, who, right now, should be in the underworld

"n-nico?" Thalia's ghost timidly asked. I stepped towards her, and her form became more vibrant, like my presence helped her.

"I don't have much time; I have to return to the underworld. But, was what you said true? I was listening to my funeral."

"Um, yeah. It-it's true." I say suddenly taking an interest in my shoes.

Then, she did yet another unpredictable act. She walked closer to me, her form becoming stronger and stronger. Then, she hugged me. It was odd, hugging a ghost. It was like hugging a block of ice, it was there but you couldn't believe it was. I hugged her back, and her block of ice became warmer and warmer, like she was coming back to human form. Was she coming back?

She pulls away, suddenly realizing what she was becoming. "No nico, I'm supposed to be dead. Your father gave me this time to visit you because you're his son. But just know that I do love you back, and I'll be waiting for you." Her form evaporates and blows away with the wind, but from where she was standing, my skull necklace drops from the ground with a note saying _I shouldn't have left, but I'm always with you_.

**So that's the second part of the Thalico! I would like to give thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:**

**Catelyn Hudson-there you go, he saw her soul! I thought it would be pretty heartless if he didn't get to see her one last time **

**PJO22-thanks for the review! I never really thought of myself of a good writer, it was always more of a pass time **

**MaydayParade8123-yea buddy! Thanks for reviewing; it feels good to have a review from one of my favorite authors! And yea that was one of my favorites as well, and also thanks for the incite on the missing periods (oh god it sounds even worse! D:) I actually was going to put it but since it was sort of a listing thing I decided not to **

**Arstarox-is it weird that I'm happy my readers cry? It's so gladdening to have touched my readers! **


End file.
